Pillow Fight
by 2bmechick
Summary: Two friends end up in a Pillow fight...fighting for what? and where do they end up?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Could you be any more disgusting?" I asked one of my best friends as he sat beside me belching repeatedly.

"Umm you're worse so..." He said as he kept reading his dirty magazine.

"Am not, I'm a lady"

"Since when the hell did you become a lady?" He asked me as he laughed to himself. I glared at him before sitting up and grabbing a pillow from behind us and swinging it down hard across his back.

"Oi what the fuck?" he asked his hands over the back of his head and looking back at me.

"I am a lady, mister" I said through gritted teeth as he shook his head at me.

"No you're not" He said sitting up on his knees on the edged of the bed.

"Yes I am dammit" I said swinging the pillow again this time he leant back so I missed him but he fell off the side of the bed. I looked over in worry hearing him groan not realising he had grabbed one of the pillows on the way down.

"Shit are you alright?" I asked as I looked down at him. The next thing I knew was something big and black was flying straight at my head knocking me off the bed. I felt him crawl over me and straddle my hips before he started pelting me with the pillow.

"Chris stop it please" I begged him as I held my arms up over my face.

"Why you hit me first"

"You said I wasn't a lady"

"JJ you're not" He said as he hit me again with the pillow.

"I am please stop" I whined making him stop.

"You certainly sound like a girl right about now" He said as I pouted up at him. He lifted my head and put the pillow under it as he watched me underneath him.

"Chris what are you looking at?" I asked him as his face changed and his eyes travelled over me.

"You" he said simply as he traced his finger over my lips.

"Why?"

"Because I never realised..."

"Realised what?"

"How beautiful you are" He said making my heart race. I could have sworn it was going to beat out of my chest as he leant down and kissed me softly. My eyes closed and stayed closed even when he pulled away as my breathing became more rapid. I felt his hands hover over my body before lightly touching my stomach and scrunching my shirt in his fists, revealing my skin. He pulled the fabric up as he leant down and kissed lightly over my stomach and top of my chest while he pulled my shirt up and over my head. I felt him graze his teeth over my soft skin and his hands travel back down to my breasts massaging them in his strong grip. My body arched up to his, craving more of him as he teased me. Chris pulled the cups of my bra away from me, leaving me out in the open, his tongue immediately finding its way to my nipples, circling them before nipping at them with his teeth making me gasp at the sensation. He suckled on them, standing them to attention inside his mouth as my heart raced even faster. I bit my lip as he kissed his way up my neck and suckling on the sensitive skin, giving me shivers and goosebumps.

"Chris" I breathed as he unhooked my lacy bra and threw it to the side before removing his own shirt and letting his lips find mine again. I didn't know what had come over him but I felt powerless to fight him. The next thing I realised my P.J. Pants were flying across the room and Chris was kissing his way down my body, trailing his tongue over my skin before hovering over womanhood.

"Can I taste you?" He asked me as my stomach rose and fell rapidly in front of me. I swallowed hard as my heart raced in my chest. I closed my eyes and nodded at him as I felt his fingers trail over my lower lips. That teaches me for not wearing underwear to bed. Chris slipped his finger between them and rubbed me til I could feel myself become wet. He then turned his hand around and slipped his finger inside me, while opening me up with his other hand and dipping down, flicking his tongue out between me. I gasped at the sudden feeling of the muscle tracing over my womanhood, massaging it as he went. I let my fingers tangle in his messy, dirty blonde hair pushing him down harder on me as the heat grew between my legs.

"I take it you like that?" Chris mumbled against my sensitive skin, the vibrations driving me crazy. My breathing became heavier as he slipped another finger inside me and fucked me hard with them as he suckled on me.

"Chris i'm gonna...I'm gonna" I started not being able to finish as my fingers tightened in his hair and my body arched up to him as he drove me over the edge, my muscles clenching around his fingers as he continued to work me with his mouth. I pushed him away, the feeling getting too intense for me. He smirked up at me and wiped his mouth as I tried to regain my breath and calm down from my high.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was planning for tonight" He said with a chuckle making me laugh a little as I pulled him up to me so that I could hug him.

"You surprised me you know" I whispered into his ear and he kissed over my shoulder and neck.

"Hmmm? I always wanted to do that to you" He told me making me smirk to the side before a sudden wave of courage came over me. I let go of him and flipped us over so I was on top of him and looked down at my startled best friend.

"Well I always wanted to do this to you" I told him as I leant down and kissed him passionately, my hands travelling between my legs and toying with the top of his pants. I knew I had to go through with it now, just how much was I going to tease him first?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"JJ?" Chris asked me as I started to kiss down his perfectly toned chest, flicking my tongue out over his nipples as his chest rapidly rose and fell under my lips. I giggled against his skin as I made him lift his hips up so I could shimmy his pants down over his hips before pulling them off him and throwing them along side my own. I looked down at his already semi hard member and swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly going dry from nerves.

"Just remember Sabin, You stared this" I told him as I wrapped my fingers around him, slowly stroking him. I watched his eyes close and a small smile creep over his perfect lips a moan escaping them as he clenched his fists beside him. I heard a small moan escape his lips as he moved his hips up a little into my hand and knew that he was enjoying everything. I took that as my cue to go further as I bent down and took his tip between my lips, my tongue flicking out and tasting his pre cum already seeping from him. He was so easy sometimes. I felt his hand grip at the back of my head, his fist tangling itself in my messy hair as I took more of him in my mouth, my tongue circling him and my tongue bar rubbing against his skin.

"JJ don't tease me" He breathed heavily as I worked him faster in my hand, my tongue still teasing his tip.

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked coyly as I removed my mouth from his member and bent further down taking one for his balls in my mouth, massaging it with my tongue, his body arching for more.

"Oh dear god!" He squeaked out as I let his ball go so I could take his now fully hard member again in my mouth, letting it go further down my throat. Heard him gasp as his tip hitting the back of my throat as I willed myself not to gag. I continued to move over him, sucking on him making him moan in pleasure until he pulled at the back of my head pulling me away from him. I was taken by surprise at first but then realised what he was doing when he pulled me up his body, stopping my hips over his. I moved over him, slamming down on him, gasping at feeling him fill me completely. I steadied myself before slowly moving on him, his hands guiding my hips down. I looked down and watched his eyes as they looked up at me. I could feel my heart flutter and my stomach bubble, his face somehow stirring something inside me. It didn't take long for my body to tense, reacting to his as I rode him on the floor. I slammed down on him harder and harder until my body shook around him, stars erupting in my eyes as the waves crashed over me, clenching around him sending him spiralling over the edge and spilling into me with a groan. My body collapsed against his in a sweaty heap as I tried to regain my composure.

"Hey JJ" Chris said as he too regained his composure.

"Hmmmmmm" I mumbled against his neck, completely content to lay where I was and never move again.

"Can we do this again later?" I burst out laughing moving my arms so I could hug him more. I honestly could do that with him for the rest of my life, I was still seeing stars. I wondered if he would be up for it even if I had to start a pillow fight everytime.

THE END


End file.
